Relations Between Teachers and Students
by HexicShadow
Summary: There have been rumors of how Luka was a ruthless person who always got what she wanted, leaving her to go through countless relationships. Can a certain teal hair girl change that? I'm bad at summaries so just come on and read XD
**Relations Between Teachers and Students**

Miku was a nineteen year old senior student at Crypton High. She was at the top of studies, she was successful in all subjects. She was walking down the hallways when one of teachers spotted her and started to call her name. "Miku! Miku! Can you come here for a second please? I need help with something." Miku turned around looking in the direction of where the teacher was calling her name and smiled and nodded and started to head in the direction of open door. Once she walked in Miku looked around and was confused to see no one in the classroom. She walked further into the classroom to catch a glimpse of the now missing teacher. When she was in the middle of classroom she heard the door she enter from close. She turned around and notice it was the teacher that called her for help. "W-Why did you close the door?" Nervousness clearly present in the tealettes voice. The teacher just smiled and moved towards the now fidgeting tealette. The teacher moved her hand under the shaking tealettes chin and lifted it so that their eyes were locked in place. Miku opened her mouth to protest but all that came out was a mere whimper of the older ones name. 'L-Luka…." "I've told you how to address me when we are at school didn't I Miss Hatsune." Luka said in a seductive tone, her eyes being filled with more than just playfulness.

Miku looked into the eyes of the person in front of her and could not help but be in a trance. She cursed herself for being so easily in tranced but she could not help it, this person's eyes are so captivating. They are a nice shade of blue, if you were to look at an ocean then back at Luka's eyes you would not be able to tell the difference in them. Both seemingly endless pools of crystal clear shade of blue. Luka smiled at how entranced the smaller girl was. She moved in closer slowly inching closer so that their lips were only a few centimeters away. "Ohhh Miss Hatsune how I would love to taste your sweet lips again, I love their sweetness, but alas I cannot." Luka said with fake sadness in her voice as she pulled back slowly, the other girl moving towards her as she moved away. Miku opened her mouth to utter the name that Luka has taught her to call her during school time. "L-Luka-sama please don't go, please." The helpless younger pleaded. Much to Lukas liking she moved back to her original position only being a few centimeters away. "You know Miku," Miku shuddered upon hearing Luka say her name so lowly and sexy. "Remember those rumors about me always getting what I wanted?" The shorter girl slowly nodded her head. Luka brought her face closer and moved her lips so that they were barely touching Mikus. "I hope you know now that those rumors are true, that's why people have left me. They see me as too ruthless some even call me extremely clingy and willing to go to great lengths just too obtain what I want." Luka moved her hand from the girl's chin and moved it to her cheek and cupped it with some of her silky teal hair. "Are you sure you want to be with me, Miss Hatsune?" The older girl didn't let the other answer. She slammed her lips onto the entranced student and was met back with the same force. Luka smiled into the kiss as she took that as her answer. She straightened up and picked up the shorter girl at the same Miku instinctively wrapped her legs around the older girls well shaped waist, all while not separating from their heated kiss. They separated from the kiss because of lack of oxygen they were both receiving. Luka looked into the teal haired girl's eyes and smiled, she leaned in and kissed her nose which made the younger girl giggle. Luka loved to hear her giggle, she thought it was one of if not the cutest thing she's ever heard. Lukas smile disappeared quickly when she looked deep into the girl's eyes and said, "Are you sure about this Miku, the last thing I want to do is hurt you. I never want to hurt you. Those rumors are all true, I've had countless people leave me because of how I am-" Luka was caught off when she felt a pair of soft lips kiss the tip of her nose. "Luka I know how you can be and I don't mind, I love you for how you are." The younger smiled while looking deep into her ocean eyes just as she was doing to Miku. Luka could not help but feel a wave of relief pass through her as Miku reassured her that she is fine with how she is. Luka moved into seal her lips upon the softer and sweeter lips that belonged to the girl around her waist. This was not like the kiss they shared just moments before this was a kiss that was filled with happiness instead of lust and kindness instead of hunger. They separated from their kiss and looked back into their eyes.

They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed as a millennium but in reality was only a few seconds. They were snapped out of their little universe when they heard the school bell ring signaling the end of the school day. They looked out the small window door and noticed the waves of students running out to get out as soon as possible. They looked back at each other and just caught whim of their current position. Luka smiled while Miku's eyes widened and her cheeks burned a bright red. "C-Can you let me down L-Luka?" The tealette said with an embarrassing stutter. Luka smiled and said, "But why? I like this position." "LUKA!" Miku yelled out of sheer embarrassment. The older girl could not help but burst out laughing at the younger girls adorable reactions. "Okay, okay I'll let you down, no worries." The pinkette brought herself down so that the younger girl could get off with ease. Once on the ground Miku could not help but look away because of how red her cheeks were. Luka took notice of this and took the opportunity to tease her a little. "Awwe, is my little princess blushing." Luka said rather playfully. Miku's eyes only widened and her cheeks got even redder, mainly because of the name Luka used to call her. "I-I'm not." Miku said with what Luka would describe as a adorable little pout. Luka could not help but just squeal and pick the younger girl up and squeeze her in a bear hug. "Ohhh Miku you cute adorable little thing!" Luka could not contain her happiness from seeing Miku pout. It was one her absolutely favorite things of the tealette.

They walked out from Luka's classroom and they walked towards the exit of the school together. Ever since they started talking, they have always walked out of school together. What other students did not know was that Luka gave Miku a ride how everyday. Miku lived alone due to some complications with her parents. Luka still felt a little sad for leaving the younger girl alone. Luka could not really do anything about risking a student seeing them together could and would jeopardize both there reputations and mostly cost Luka's job. They reached Luka's car and Miku quickly got inside to not be seen and Luka acted naturally as to not attract attention to her. Once Luka was in her car closed the door she sighed and leaned into her chair and silently thanked god that her windows were tinted. Luka looked over towards Miku who had been staring at her the entire time. This caught the older girl off guard and could not help a slight blush appear on her cheeks. Miku took a mental picture of this because it was rare for her too make the older girl blush. Luka snapped her to look forward and put her key into the ignition and turned the key to initiate the car to turn on.

After half an hour driving towards they arrived to Mikus apartment complex which was a lot nicer than you would expect it to look like for a girl who lives on her own. Luka parked in the parking lot and turned her car off and laid back into her car seat and looked over to her little squirming princess and wondered why she looked so nervous. Luka dismissed it as her being nervous of someone seeing the together. Luka smiled and moved a soft hand under her chin and moved her upwards so that it was level with her own. Luka brought her lips onto Mikus and kissed her gently to reassure her that nothing wrong was going to happen. She felt the younger girl relax at the contact of their lips and Luka internally sighed. _'The last thing I want is for her to be paranoid about this.'_ Luka broke the kiss and looked into Miku's eyes lovingly. Miku could not help but blush, but she smiled back at Luka silently thanking her. "No problem anything for my little angel. Now come on I'll walk you to your room." Miku perked up upon hearing this and immediately started to unbuckle herself from the car seat. Luka stared at how giddy the girl looked and chuckled quietly to herself as she got out of her car.

They walked up the stairs to Miku's room which was located on the fifth floor. Luka was wondering why Miku did not want to take the elevator, but she sure as hell was getting really tired from this small exercise. Luka might have a perfect body but she was not the most 'fittest' person out there and Miku knew this all too well. As they reached the floor to where Miku's room was located. Luka was out of breath. She was panting quietly but the girl in front of her heard her all too clear. "Jeez Luka, I knew you didn't like to exercise but c'mon." Miku could not stop herself from giggling a little when Luka tried to retort but she was practically gasping for air. Luka took one big breath and let out a just as big sigh and seemed to be completely fine now. Miku took notice in this and was a little shocked to see her to change so quickly. Luka looked at the younger girl and smirked, "I'm a little fit thank you very much." Luka said matter-o-factly. Miku changed her shocked face to that of a smart one and replied, "Well if your so fit Miss Megurine then would you mind walking me to my room?" Now it was Miku's turn to smirk when she noticed the confidence in Luka dwindle. "O-Of course not, why would I mind princess?" "Then c'mon then." Miku smiled and turned and started to walk towards her room which was at the end of the hallway. Luka sighed and prepared herself for just a few more steps. Miku whilst being in front of her, smiled to herself, everything she thought of was all coming together now she just had to act on the second step.

Once they reached Miku's apartment door Luka was practically heaving. "Okay Luka, I could understand the stairs but you walked a few steps. Don't you think you're over reacting just a little bit?" Miku asked with a slight chuckle in her voice. All Luka could do was look at her and pant. "This is no way to see your princess off Miss Megurine." Miku was taking advantage of Lukas state and she very well knew that Luka was the one that liked to be in control. So she took this time to her advantage to take control of Luka. "I-I'm sorry Miku *pant* *pant* but you know I'm not the most fittest person." Luka tried to say between breaths. Miku smiled. "Then why don't you come in to rest for a little?" Luka looked up at Miku a little caught off guard by Miku's request. "Miku you know *pant* I can't. What if someone sees us?" Miku walked over to the panting girl and placed a hand under her chin to make their eyes lock. "They won't find us here Luka and you know it." Luka did know this, no student lives out here as far as to her knowledge. Luka sighed and nodded her head a little and Miku squealed a little before unlocking her door and lead the tired girl inside.

Once inside, Luka took a good look at the inside of her girlfriends room. It was a decent sized apartment room, it had a kitchen a small living room and a door leading to Miku's room. Luka headed towards Miku's beige couch but was stopped when she heard Miku's voice say, "Where are you going Luka?" Luka turned around confused and pointed to her couch but Miku shook her head and went over to where Luka was. She grabbed her arm and lead her to the closed door that Luka saw when she first entered the her room. Miku opened the door and lead them both inside. Luka squinted her eyes because the darkness enveloped her eyes obscuring her view on everything. Luka felt them come to a stop and felt Miku slowly push her onto what felt like a bed. Luka's thoughts were rushing through her mind. _'W-Wait are we..? We've only been going out for about a month.. Isn't she moving too fast?'_ Luka's thought were demolished when she heard Miku mutter in a quite whisper, "Don't get any idea's Luka. I just wanted you to sleep with me tonight." Luka was even more confused. "If you wanted me too just sleep next to you, you could've asked Miku." Luka said with a slight irritation. "Well that wouldn't have as much fun. I wanted to tire you out so that you wouldn't get any ideas of doing anything." Luka had to admit she got her there. If Miku had asked her to just sleep next to her Luka would have tried to do more than just 'sleep'. Luka however smirked to herself. "Oh you think tiring me out would work did you?" Luka said in a low whisper. This made Miku shudder. She realized her mistake right as Luka was on top of her. Luka smiled seductively and leaned in closer and Miku closed her eyes tightly knowing very well that Luka was going to enact her revenge on Miku. However Miku never felt anything touch her lips. She just felt this heavy weight on her chest. Miku cracked open of her eyes and looked to see just what her pink haired girlfriend was up to. She could not help but smile widely to herself too see the older woman passed out on her chest breathing in and out calmly. Miku ran her hand through her silky soft pink hair. Upon doing this Luka squirmed from under her and smiled a little. Miku giggled softly. "You're more of a child than I am Luka. Seriously, I can't even believe those rumors about you being ruthless with you acting like this." Miku kissed the top of Luka's head and she heard Luka make noise which sounded like a cat's purr. "You act so dominant but look at you, you're acting so adorable right now." Miku felt the slightest tingle of sleep gawing at her so she decided to close her eyes. Before the tiredness that was she completely oblivious to enveloped her entirely, she mutter a quiet "I love you Luka." Just as her sleep consumed her entirely she heard the faintest, "I love you more Miku." From Luka and Miku could not stop herself from smiling all night long.

 **A/N:**

 **Hey everyone! This is my first story, so it may not be that good, but if you read it all the way through that means a lot XD.**

 **Leave a review and I'm open to criticism so let me have it XD anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this story!**


End file.
